


He's a disgrace

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: To our name!





	He's a disgrace

Our story begins in Augusta and Marge Longbottom's house, they're discussing Augusta's grandson.

Augusta said, "He's a disgrace to the Longbottom legacy, Margarine."

Marge smiled. "Nobody could be a disgrace to your legacy, Gusta."

Augusta sighed. "I'm pretty sure he's almost a squib."

Marge assured her, "If he's related to you, I'm sure he'll be a great wizard one day."

Augusta beamed, "I sure hope you're right."


End file.
